The Way It Has To Be
by Chiisai-tori
Summary: Reposting I'm still here! Everyone knows how the story ends, right? Kagome thinks she does, but Miroku does not agree with her! Who will win the battle of wills and fate?
1. In the Dark

A/N: Hey everyone. This is a repost – I'm revamping this fic in an effort to actually finish it! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I never will.

The Way It Has To Be 

**Chapter 1 – In the Dark**

Miroku had a problem. One that was irresistibly consuming his every thought. And for the first time in a _long_ time, it wasn't the Kazaana. But oddly enough, it was far more likely to kill him.

His troubles had begun a little over a week ago…

(begin flashback)

"Miroku-sama! Oh my God – are you alright?"

Miroku twisted his head in the direction of the voice, cursing the bandages covering his eyes. 'She sounds out of breath – has she been running?' he wondered. "Kagome-sama…forgive me for not standing in a lady's presence, but I'm more likely to fall on my face than anything," he said lightly.

"Huh? Oh, don't move! I just – I don't – what _happened_? I can't believe I was away…"

"Don't blame yourself," he rushed to reassure her. "Youkai don't just go into hiding while you're gone, it's true, but it's impossible for you to stay here all of the time."

"I should have been here!" she fretted stubbornly. "I could have stopped it!"

"Quite possibly," he agreed evenly. "But it's not that serious, really, Kagome-sama. Kaede-sama has said that the bandages will be off in a few days. It's by no means permanent."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief, making Miroku wish that he could see her face at that moment. It wasn't often that he was the object of anyone's concern…

"Well," she said briskly, suddenly all business. "_You_, sir, are staying right where you are, and we'll look after you. Now, where, did that pillow of mine get to?" Intrigued, he listened to the sounds that signalled that she was rummaging through her belongings. While she was looking, he ventured a question.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you happen to see Inuyasha on your way here at all?"

"No," she replied, her voice sounding strangely flat. "He's…not here."

A wave of anger crept over him at her words. He hadn't been sure, what with being blinded by the venom from that damned snake youkai in that last battle, but he could have sworn that he had seen Kikyo standing off to the side somewhere nearby. If Inuyasha wasn't _here_, then chances were good that he was with _her_. "Kagome-sama-"

"He's with Kikyo, I know," she interrupted softly. His surprise must have shown on his face, because she chuckled lightly. "Sango-chan told me."

Miroku once again questioned the powers-that-be why such a loving, forgiving soul had been stuck with the incredibly dense hanyou. "Forgive me for asking, but…aren't you angry?"

The rummaging noises started up again, and she was mumbling to herself. "Damn pillow, where _are_ you? I swear, I can't find anything these days…such a mess…"

He would not be deterred. "Kagome-sama?"

She gave a gusty sigh – he could almost see her blowing her bangs out of her face. "Of course I am. But the way I see it, there's not an awful lot I can do about it. No matter what happens, he'll go to her. Always." A saddened note entered her voice, making him frown. "That's the way it has always been."

A poignant silence hung in the air.

"A-ha!"

He jumped. "What?"

"Er…sorry. Found it! The pillow, I mean. You can't honestly tell me that you _like_ laying with your head on the hard floor like that!" He heard her shift closer…his hands twitched in response. He sensed rather than felt her lean over him to lift his head and slip something unbelievably soft between him and the ground.

'Aah…that's nice…'

A soft floral scent surrounded him as she fussed over the pillow, making sure that it was just _so_. He breathed deeply, taking in as much as he could. It was intoxicating. Slowly, his cursed hand moved upwards, seeking out the feminine curves that he admired so avidly. And that's when it happened – the world turned upside-down.

He felt fingers fluttering softly on his cheek, his forehead…gently pushing his hair out of his bandaged eyes. The touch was so light; it reminded him of the silky fluttering of a butterfly's wing. His hand fell to the floor, all desire to grope completely gone. He let out a slightly shaky sigh as those feather-light fingers brushed his cheek once more, then lifted.

"Get some sleep, Miroku-sama," she murmured quietly, somewhere above his head. Her voice was a combination of caring, sadness and compassion, making him wish even more fervently that he could see her face. Just one look – to see that kind of caring directed at him…from _anyone_… He felt her getting up to leave and a sudden urgency gripped him. "Don't go."

She paused. "Alright."

Miroku listened to her settle herself comfortably beside him. But those delicate fingers didn't return as he had hoped. He reached out with his own hand, seeking hers…and his fingers brushed something that they really, _really_ shouldn't have.

"Miroku-sama!" she scolded him hotly.

He cringed and waited for the inevitable. And waited some more. "What, no slap?"

She huffed at him. "You are impossible! Injured and blind, and you still try to cop a feel!"

A sly grin spread across his face instinctively. "Of course."

"Gah! Why, you…I'm not going to give you the punishment that you deserve right now, because I don't want to accidentally make your injuries worse. But don't worry, I'll just save it up for when you're better." Her words were angry, as usual in these circumstances, but this time he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, good. Something to look forward to."

"Pervert," she said laughingly. Then she quietened. "Go to sleep, Miroku-sama. We need you well again." To his delight, the cool, gentle fingers returned, stroking over his face softly…lulling him to sleep.

(end flashback)

That had been a week ago. Since that day, Kagome had nursed him faithfully day and night, only leaving his side when necessary. It had surprised him, considering how great their need for Shikon shards had become. Naraku was in possession of the greater portion of the Shikon no tama, and every day of hunting time was precious. He had no idea how she had persuaded Mr. Impatience-with-dog-ears to remain in the village for so long, but he was immeasurably grateful.

And in the evenings, the butterfly-wing touches would return…the highlight of his day. Once everyone had either left for the night or fallen safely asleep, Kagome would shuffle over to his bedside and tell him stories of what had happened that day, running her fingers over his or his arm ever so gently. He wondered how she knew…knew that he craved the human contact, that it kept him anchored in a world that he couldn't see. He treasured those bedside conversations, keeping them close to his heart.

But today was the day when the bandages would come off. Kaede had looked him over that morning, and declared that he was ready to see again. He was both looking forward to it and dreading it immensely. Looking forward to being able to finally see once more…dreading the loss of those feather-light fingers.

Inuyasha was not helping matters any. "Damn monk, I would have been over that _days_ ago…weak humans, take so long to heal –"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out angrily. "He's done very well to recover even _this_ fast!"

"Hold still now, Miroku," Kaede warned him. He felt the touch of cold metal against the side of his head. Ah, Kaede was using those 'scissors' that Kagome had brought. Marvellous inventions, those. A few snips, and the material around his head had loosened. Kaede carefully removed the binding. "Keep your eyes closed." Miroku worked his facial muscles a bit, getting them used to their new freedom. "Alright…now open them slowly."

Miroku cracked his eyelids open a fraction. Light flooded into his vision, making him wince. "It's too bright…everything's blurry."

"Blink your eyes a few times, get them accustomed to the change. It'll clear up soon." He blinked obediently, feeling tears spill down his cheeks. Gradually his sight cleared, and he began to make out his surroundings. Shippo was sitting beside him, staring up at him worriedly. Kaede's face was directly in front of him, concern lining her features. Sango stood off to the side, fidgeting nervously. But they weren't who he wanted to see.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Over here, Miroku-sama," she called happily. He looked around – and saw her standing beside an irritated-looking Inuyasha. His heart fell. He hadn't expected it to hurt, seeing Kagome by her hanyou companion. But he wouldn't risk his life by challenging the man. After all, that was the way it was supposed to be.

Wasn't it?

But he would never, as long as he lived, forget those feather-light touches in the dark.


	2. In the Aftermath

A/N: Quick note, this is an ongoing fic. Keep reading! Updates will be fairly regular. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any related characters. So there.

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 2 – In the Aftermath**

Miroku knew that by all rights he should have been the happiest man in the world, as befitted someone who had escaped a death sentence.

After all, the world looked very different when you didn't have a hole in your hand…

But there was something that prevented him from simply revelling in his good fortune. That something was the girl currently keeping her vigil at her friend's bedside. Her face was drawn tight with worry as she kept her lonely watch. Miroku wondered if Inuyasha, on some level, appreciated the attention he was getting. He wasn't about to admit to jealousy (out loud, anyway) but he couldn't quite suppress his quick frown when Kagome reached out to brush Inuyasha's silver hair out of his closed eyes.

'Once, I was treated like that,' he sighed silently.

Inuyasha had fallen to the ground shortly after he had finally defeated the hell-spawn known as Naraku, his many grievous injuries causing his body to suddenly shut down. Since then he had not opened his eyes. He simply lay unconscious in Kaede's hut, blissfully unaware of the angel sitting faithfully by his side.

That had been an awesome battle, Miroku reflected wearily. Awesome, and terrifying. It had taken the combined strengths of all of their allies to vanquish the vile hanyou – even Sesshoumaru himself had been hard pressed against the shard-enhanced Naraku. Miroku had been shocked when the normally impassive lord had unexpectedly joined the fighting, but strangely, Kagome hadn't seemed all that surprised. He would have to remember to ask her about that…later, when she wasn't so preoccupied with her _adored_ Inuyasha.

He gave himself a little shake, slightly shocked at the rather uncharitable turn his thoughts had taken lately. Such childish attitudes did not suit a respectable monk…even one with his own somewhat minimal respectability. Anyone would think that he resented Inuyasha! But no, it was quite the opposite. After all, he now owed the inuhanyou his life.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him, the monk wandered outside and looked around. In the distance he spotted Sango sitting on her own near the edge of the forest, looking very small in her voluntary isolation. He hated seeing her like this, but at the same time he could well understand it. She had seen her beloved brother die at the hands of a monster. That was bound to leave anyone furious at the world in general. And dear heavens, was she furious! He had tried approaching her the day before, for once actually seeking friendly conversation rather than…his usual pastime, but that attempt had met with disaster. He was sure there was a fist-mark permanently implanted in his face now. Fingering his jaw gently, he reminded himself to keep a safe distance. Like…a mile.

He only knew one thing for sure at the moment. All of their lives were heading for a change. And one of the causes of the imminent upheaval was walking around the village at that very moment. Kikyo. Yet another problem for Kagome.

Not to mention that there was the matter of a certain jewel yet to be dealt with…

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Kagome looked up as she heard Miroku leave the tiny room and sighed. She was ashamedly aware that she was not the best of company right then, but who could blame her? It had been a huge shock to the system to see Inuyasha abruptly crumple to the ground with no warning like that…a shock that in all honesty had yet to wear off. The girl glanced around and smiled at the sight of Shippo lying curled up on her sleeping bag. The tiny kitsune had been so incredibly worried; he hadn't wanted to leave Inuyasha nor herself alone for even a minute. But his sleepiness had eventually claimed him. 'Poor little thing'.

She turned her attention back to the figure in front of her. Her eyes drank in the sight of Inuyasha lying totally still. His face, for once without the perpetually annoyed expression, looked calm and peaceful. You could almost forget the all-encompassing bandages wrapped around his comatose form.

But there was one thing that she could not forget, no matter how hard she tried. She could not forget that Inuyasha had gotten these injuries when he risked everything to save Kikyo from Naraku's clutches. In a rare moment of vulnerability, the miko had stumbled during Naraku's onslaught – and Inuyasha had wasted no time in abandoning his current opponent and racing to her side.

Incidentally, he had left Kagome open to attack when he had dashed off. Fortunately Miroku had picked up the slack, guarding the girl with all of his strength. In fact, judging by the young man's muffled curses, he had been more than displeased with Inuyasha's actions. She was still trying to absorb the fact…he had left her defenceless. Yet another thing that was impossible to ignore. And it had been the sight of Kikyo, damaged and weakened, that had spurred his fury to such heights that Naraku had finally been forced to retreat. But Inuyasha hadn't been satisfied with a mere retreat.

Kagome doubted that the likes of that final 'Bakuryuuha' would ever be seen again.

When the dust had finally settled, the members of their little group had been the only ones left standing. Sesshoumaru had left almost immediately; Kouga had smirked in his usual way and departed – but not before reminding Kagome that she was _his woman_; and the various others who had gathered for the battle had kind of drifted away. Somewhat of an anticlimax, really. But one person had reacted quite forcefully.

Miroku had wasted no time in ripping his hated glove from his hand, finding nothing but smooth, unblemished skin. To her surprise he had yelled and grabbed the nearest person in a bone-crushing hug, swinging them around in jubilant circles – the nearest person being Kagome herself. He had rapidly drawn in on himself afterward, seeming embarrassed at his actions…even scared…but the memory of his overjoyed face remained. 'Strange,' she thought suddenly, 'I haven't seen him smile since then.' It disturbed her – for the eternally calm and controlled monk to just lock down like that…it simply wasn't _healthy_, she was sure. And she knew that he had been staring at her rather strangely when he thought she wouldn't notice. Admittedly she was pretty out of it with worry (and other things) but she wasn't so unobservant that she would miss a man giving her that kind of look…

Having let her mind wander freely for the past few hours, it was a rude shock when reality suddenly pushed its way back into her mind, demanding immediate attention. Her eyes narrowed as a silvery-white soul-stealer drifted past the doorway, indicating that Kikyo was close by. Perhaps even right outside the hut for all she knew! The thought unnerved her. The undead miko didn't do much all day – just sort of wandered around, sometimes talking to Kaede.

The kind part of Kagome protested at seeing anyone so lonely, no matter what their past had been. The stubborn part insisted that it was the woman's own fault. If she hadn't succumbed to Naraku's deception, been a bit wiser, a little more trusting…

The girl grimaced to herself as the now familiar thought pattern played in her head again.

'_If Naraku had never existed…'_

'_If the lovers hadn't been deceived…'_

'_What would have happened?'_

The idea had been taunting her mercilessly lately…her brain positively buzzing with 'what ifs'.

And the biggest 'what if' currently hung around her neck. A bright, glowing, _whole_ Shikon no tama. Just thinking of the myriad possibilities was enough to give her a migraine.

'What if, indeed.'

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Kaede finished tending to the hanyou and eased herself down onto the floor. In the firelight, she could see her young charges sitting in their various spots around the hut – none of them particularly close to one another, except of course for Kagome and her beloved little kitsune. Those two were curled up like they were one person…

The silence was getting to her. She was used to hearing rowdy arguments, panicked squeals, heads getting thumped…. not this big _nothing_. And this was the way it had been ever since the last battle with Naraku. The virtually unflappable miko could feel herself getting restless. At a slight movement to her left, she turned her head. Miroku had shifted a little in his corner, twisting to peek at the girl from the future. She raised one eyebrow. 'Interesting…'

Off to her other side, the demon exterminator sat slumped against the wall, staring at thin air moodily. Kirara was the only living being that she would let get near her, and that was only because the fire cat simply wouldn't take no for an answer. One of the girl's hands absently stroked the animal, but her mind was obviously elsewhere. Kaede's heart went out to Sango…she knew how devastating the loss of a sibling could be. But to go to this extent, to shut out everyone around her – this was something she couldn't quite understand. When Kikyo had died so tragically, she had turned to the people in her village for support and guidance. They had been invaluable in helping her to get on with life, and she wished that Sango would allow the same kind of help to be given to her…but the stoical girl seemed set on doing this by herself. Kaede feared that no good could come of it.

A soft sigh drew her attention back to the present. The noise had apparently come from Miroku, still gazing at Kagome. Kaede blinked. '_Very_ interesting…'

MkMkMkMkMkMk

The combination of quiet, firelight and shadows reminded Miroku unbearably of the time he had spent recovering from his blindness. More to the point, he remembered those conversations that he and Kagome had had. They had been friendly, and interesting, and enjoyable…and he had never felt more cared for. But now…Inuyasha took pride of place in Kagome's eyes. Once, Miroku could have laughed it off and turned to – well, other sources of entertainment – but he found it impossible now. He just couldn't stop remembering…her voice, her touch. And he missed it terribly.

In that moment he made up his mind. A Kagome without speech was not Kagome. He had to get her talking again. And he would start tomorrow.

He would regain those fireside conversations even if it killed him.


	3. Housebound

A/N: To my one and only reviewer - many thanks! I know the rest of you are out there somewhere... 

Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha. Or Miroku. Or Kouga. Woe is me!

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 3 – Housebound**

The day had started well enough. All of them had kept to the new routine like well-trained puppets. Sango, ever the early riser, had woken up first and gone outside without saying a word. Miroku awoke next, watching her leave but saying nothing. Kaede also watched her go, eyes gently dismayed at this turn of events. Then she got breakfast ready. Shippo woke up next, lured by the promise of food. Kagome - still sleepy from exhaustion - finally stirred, accepting some breakfast and then returning to her single-minded vigil.

But this morning something unexpected happened. Somebody spoke.

"You know, this is incredibly boring. I've had more fun watching Mushin get drunk – and believe me, that's not all that amusing."

Blue eyes widened at him in shock.

"Why are you wasting your time like this? He's obviously not going anywhere, so why bother? Frankly, that hanyou isn't worth your time." He watched her carefully, looking for a reaction to his deliberately rude behaviour. To his delight, a bright flash of temper lit her eyes – and was snuffed out just as quickly.

"I…I want to be here," she murmured softly, glancing over at the motionless Inuyasha.

Unseen beneath his robes, Miroku's hands curled into fists. "Very well, Kagome-sama." Shippo darted puzzled looks between Kagome and the monk, his tiny brow furrowed in confusion.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Miroku sat slouched against the side of the rickety hut, scowling darkly. His first ploy had been a miserable failure. She always looked so…_alive_ when she was arguing with Inuyasha – eyes snapping, hair flying, cheeks flushed…she was quite a sight. But the trick hadn't worked for him. He had thought that outright insulting their saviour would get a definite reaction from the girl. Well, he had been somewhat more polite than the hanyou was as a rule. Swearing at Kagome just didn't sit well with him. But maybe it was the rudeness that got her going, and not just the words spoken…?

He jumped as Kaede rounded the corner of her house, a herb basket held firmly in her grip. Upon spotting him, the old woman stopped walking. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, feeling his face getting warm. "Can I help you, Kaede-sama?"

"You aren't acting like yourself, young monk. I can see what you're trying to do, but perhaps this is the wrong way to go about it."

He raised one eyebrow, feigning innocent confusion. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Kaede-sama."

She shook her head, hiding a smile. "No, of course not. Well, no matter what your intention is, remember to use what works best for _you_. And," she smirked, "if you're going to be imitating Inuyasha, you have really got to work on your insults. That was pathetic." She walked away, leaving a stunned houshi in her wake.

'She _knew_? Gods, I'm more obvious than I thought! But – only Inuyasha can break her out of the rut she's in…surely Kaede knows that!' He pondered the situation for a moment. 'Ah…there is _one_ other thing that makes her mad. And it has nothing to do with Inuyasha. Be myself, she says?' He grinned wickedly. 'I can do that.'

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Kagome looked up in annoyance at the sounds drifting in through the doorway. 'He's been doing that for an hour,' she complained silently.

Yet another heavy sigh reached her ears. It wasn't a sad sound, exactly…in fact, it seemed more pleased than anything else. Finally she could take it no more. She scrambled clumsily to her feet, trying not to knock Shippo flying as she did so. Poking her head out the door, she blinked in the sudden bright sunshine. 'Whoa…didn't realise it was so dark in there…'

"Why, hello. Kagome-sama, what are you doing out here?" Miroku smiled up at her ingenuously, mentally frowning at the paleness of her skin. 'Inside for too long…'

"I was just going to ask _you_ that," she muttered tiredly, rubbing at her eyes. "Would you quit it with the sighing already? It's distracting." She turned to go back indoors, only to be stopped by Miroku's voice.

"I do apologise for the interruption, Kagome-sama. I was just enjoying the warmth of the sun out here; I didn't realise I was making so much noise. But surely you understand how difficult it can be to keep such pleasure to yourself, don't you?" His grin never slipped from his face. He watched as Kagome unwittingly stretched her sore muscles in the warm light, the sun shining on her hair.

'Mm…that _does_ feel good,' she thought happily. She was brought out of her impromptu reverie by the words, "….join me?" She blinked.

"Sorry, I missed that bit."

Miroku huffed good-naturedly at her. "I _said_, why don't you stay out here for a bit and join me? Shippo can look after Inuyasha for a little while, I'm certain." He let a persuasive smile stretch across his face, hoping to get her to agree. To his delight, she looked as though she were about to say yes – but then her face froze.

"I…I don't think so, Miroku-sama. Maybe some other time." The girl pulled back and retreated into the darkened hut. Miroku cursed quietly and turned around. Kikyo stared blankly back at him.

"Oh, wonderful. You just had to come around right at this moment, didn't you?" he muttered under his breath angrily. The undead miko gave no sign of having heard him. Miroku sighed and slumped back against the side of the house.

He was fast running out of ideas. Who knew it would be this much trouble to get Kagome, of all people, to talk?

MkMkMkMkMkMk

The houshi looked around in dissatisfaction at the group huddled in the old hut. They were all in their standard positions. Inuyasha was still unconscious, Kagome was by his side, Shippo was nearby, Kaede sat in one corner, and Sango kept to herself in another corner. He himself was in corner number four, on his own and not liking it one bit. The silence was stifling.

"Kagome-sama?" he whispered loudly, hoping to get the girl's attention before he disturbed anyone else. She looked over at him, dark circles evident under her eyes. 'How long since she slept properly, I wonder?' He pushed ahead. "May I come over there?"

Kagome blinked at him, surprised. "Uh, sure. Whatever." She shifted over slightly to make room for him, her eyes curious.

He got straight to the point. "Why don't you talk to me, Kagome-sama?" She stared at him, and the monk frowned at her obvious confusion. "You did talk to me, once. When I was ill after that youkai attacked me, you remember? You would talk to me every night, let me know what was happening even though I couldn't see it. But," he took a deep breath, "you don't talk to me any more."

The girl inhaled sharply. "I…I didn't think you wanted me to," she said weakly, her voice unsteady. It was his turn to blink. She wasn't serious, surely….? She was. "After you got better, and you could see again…well, you didn't need me to tell you things any more, so I stopped. And you never complained or anything. And then…Naraku…"

"I would never want you to not talk to me, Kagome-sama. I assure you," he cut in smoothly. The last thing she needed right now was to be reminded of that hanyou filth. Naraku was comfortably out of the picture, and there he was going to stay. Miroku swallowed. "Would you…talk to me, now?" He urged her with his eyes; _go on, talk, I'll listen! Just talk!_

"I…I, um….oh, stop looking at me like that!"

He lifted one expressive eyebrow at her. "You don't want me to look at you?"

"No!" She gaped, a little embarrassed at the outburst. "Er, I mean…that is…you never did before!" Well of course not….he couldn't see back then, and the bandages – he had an idea.

"Wait a moment, Kagome-sama. Maybe I have a solution."

Kagome watched in bewilderment as Miroku rose to his feet and strode over to a pile of fabric on the hut floor. The houshi tore a strip of material away from a garment (not hers, she hoped randomly) and made his way back to her corner, settling himself down on the floor. "Miroku-sama-"

He cut her off, one finger raised. "Please, Kagome-sama. Just wait." Then, to her astonishment, he tied the long strip of material around his eyes in a blindfold. Before she could say anything he had stretched himself out on the ground, looking for all the world as though he was preparing to sleep. "Now, Kagome-sama," he breathed lightly, "talk to me."

Kagome didn't know what to do. This was ridiculous, Miroku blinding himself all over again to make her feel more comfortable! But…strangely enough, it was working. It was his eyes, some part of her knew. She couldn't talk with those piercing violet eyes focused on her. But now…

Miroku lay quietly for a few minutes as his friend nearly audibly pulled herself together. He forced himself not to react when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "I..I'm worried about Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. Ever since the battle, she just hasn't been herself."

He wanted to cheer. He wanted to jump up and hug the girl silly. But he made sure to keep his elation to himself. She was talking! Finally, she was talking again. The next step, he was determined, would be to get her out of this dingy little hut and into the fresh air, where she ought to be.

He kept his answers soft and low, only speaking occasionally.

The hanyou slept on beside them, completely oblivious.


	4. Childish Behaviour

A/N: As always, thanks for reading and reviewing...especially reviewing...please?

Disclaimer: Never has been, never will be…it's my lot in life…sigh.

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 4 – Childish Behaviour**

Miroku awoke somewhat reluctantly, dragged from a very restful sleep by the nagging sense that something was different this morning. The first thing he noticed was the strip of material lying loosely across his nose. He rolled his head slightly to shift it – and froze at the sight of a peacefully resting Kagome not three feet from him. Memories of the previous evening's events rushed back, making him grin. 'Ah, that's right. I fell asleep listening to Kagome's voice. I'm surprised she let me stay in 'her' corner all night.' He held himself perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle for fear of waking the exhausted girl.

Unfortunately for him, Shippo shifted in his sleep…brushing the monk's nose with his very fluffy tail. Miroku couldn't help it. "Aa…aaa…ACHOO!"

Kagome came awake with a start, blinking blue eyes groggily at the source of the noise. "Miroku-sama! What on earth…?" She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, looking almost unbearably cute – and to his immense chagrin, Miroku found himself blushing. How embarrassing.

'This is ridiculous…I DON'T BLUSH!' He was supposed to be the quintessential ladies' man, for crying out loud – _he_ was meant to make _them_ blush, not the other way around!

But then, he would have to be the first to admit that Kagome was rather…unique in many aspects. Apparently, the ability to make him blush was one of them. "I apologise, Kagome-sama. I didn't mean to wake you –"

"Oh, that's alright," she yawned tiredly. "It was time to wake up anyway." She looked around, seeing the other inhabitants of the small hut still asleep. "Erm…Miroku-sama, could you watch Inuyasha for me? I, ah, I have to…um…"

He looked knowingly at her – she looked good when she was flustered. "Have to?…"

"Have to…argh! You know!"

"No," he said innocently. "What?"

Her eyes flashed. "You…just stay there. Got it?" He watched her leave, getting the distinct impression that if she had not wanted to avoid waking anyone, she would have stomped out of the hut. "Now _that's_ more like it, Kagome," he murmured, pleased.

"Huh. It's not like _he's_ going anywhere," a small voice piped up unexpectedly, making the unflappable monk jump a mile high.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Shippo was becoming increasingly worried about his friend from the future. She was the closest thing to a mother that he had, and she was fading away right in front of him.

In the aftermath of that titanic battle with Naraku, everyone (himself included) had been pretty much in a state of shock. He hadn't been surprised to note that Miroku, ever the cool, calm and collected member of their group, was the first to regain his bearings. But the little kitsune could only watch as Kagome seemed to willingly slide into darkness – and he didn't like it!

It was clearly time to enlist some help.

"Huh. It's not like _he's_ going anywhere," he commented. Miroku's face was almost comical to watch as he seemed to only just then notice that Shippo was awake.

"Gah! Shippo!"

"Well, who else would it be?" the youkai huffed at him irritably. "She really is taking the 'overprotective' thing a bit too far, isn't she?

Miroku leaned down to stare him in the face. "Will you help me snap her out of it?" he asked seriously.

Shippo gave him a surprisingly wicked grin. It was a youkai grin – all pointy teeth. The monk caught himself nearly moving back instinctively. "What did you have in mind?" Shippo asked slyly.

Miroku blinked, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just how old _are_ you?"

That feral grin was his only answer.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Unbeknownst to the others, a pair of empty brown eyes were systematically observing their activities. They betrayed no expression of their owner's thoughts, which were hopelessly muddled.

'_Too many people…too close…'_

'_I'm the last one left! The very last one…'_

'_Poor Kagome-chan, she looks tired…'_

'_Too close!'_

'_They're smiling…'_

'_How dare they be smiling!'_

'_Someone's coming…stay back…back!'_

'_They look happy…'_

'So lonely…' 

'_GET AWAY FROM ME!'_

The last thought was a scream in her mind, but the only outward sign ws the icy cold glare that she turned on Kaede, who had been coming over to see if she was alright. The old woman froze midstep, eyes wide. Sango rose to her feet and stalked through the doorway, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Kirara looked around, mewed softly as though apologising for her mistress' behaviour, then followed her outside.

Sango didn't stop until she reached the cover of the forest, thoughts still racing around like mad in her head.

'_You scared them…'_

'_Good.'_

'_No, not good. They're your friends…'_

'_Don't need them.'_

'_This is stupid.'_

'_Leave me alone!…'_

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Shippo watched as Kagome eased herself gingerly onto the floor, muscles stiff from not moving for a long time. Behind coppery bangs, his green eyes twinkled. 'Time to start this little game…'

"Kagomeeee," he whined loudly, "I'm boooored!"

The girl in question sighed, absent-mindedly laying a hand on Inuyasha's forehead to check his temperature as she replied. "I'm sure there's something you can do quietly, Shippo-chan. Look in my bag, I think your drawing stuff is in there somewhere."

Hiding a grin, the kitsune hopped over to the yellow monstrosity and started rummaging around. His head stuck deep inside the opening, he yelled, "I can't find anything, Kagome! They're not here!" Well, they were, but she didn't need to know that.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I packed them last time I was home, so they must be there. Just…look harder."

So he did. Books, sweaters and pens started flying about the little room with reckless abandon.

"Shippo!" She frowned at his innocent look. "I said 'look harder', not 'destroy everything I own'!"

"But I _am_ looking harder," he complained, "and it's _not_ there, and I'm still boooored!"

"Okay!" Kagome cut him off before the whine started giving her a headache. "What do you want to do, then?"

'Gotcha'.

"Play a game!" he squealed excitedly. "Hide and seek!"

She looked around the open space of the hut dubiously. "Shippo-chan, there aren't many places to hide in here…"

"Pleaaaaase?" He concentrated, knowing she couldn't resist this…cute, wide, shiny eyes, just a hint of a quiver at the bottom lip…she never even had a chance.

"Oh, very well. I give. Who's seeking first?" Shippo ducked away and hid in reply. "I guess it's me then," she remarked dryly. "One….two….three…"

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Miroku watched from behind a convenient tree as Shippo came dashing out of the hut in a blur of red. A short while later…Kagome stood framed in the doorway, her eyes darting in every direction as she searched for her missing charge. 'Great Buddha…the kid actually did it.'

"Shippo?" Kagome called, not worried…just a tad annoyed. "Shippo-chan, where are you?"

"You're not supposed to know, that's the whole point!" the kitsune blurted, suddenly clapping his paws over his mouth – too late.

"Ha! I heard you! You're over there!" Kagome called, walking quickly over to a shrub. "Got y-" A googly-eyed mushroom stared back at the perplexed girl. "Gah!" She quickly recovered, giving the strange-looking thing an angry glare. "I'm never going to get used to that trick," she muttered to herself. Then Kagome lifted her head, the challenge in her voice loud and clear.

"Ready or not, you little devil, here I come!"

Miroku stifled a most unmanly giggle at the sight of Kagome running about, ambushing every large-ish plant and shrub in the hopes of finding her little runaway. It was like going back in time…she was laughing, joking, pretending to be angry (one of his personal favourites) and generally having a good time. However, he unwisely became preoccupied by his thoughts and didn't notice someone closing in on him.

"Found you!" The branches concealing his hiding spot were pushed aside. Then…"Eep!"

He looked up into astonished blue eyes. "I guess I'm 'it', then?" he smiled.

* * *

Until next time - bye! 


	5. History Can't Lie

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm glad to see some of my old readers have found me again. Here we go...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 5 – History Can't Lie**

There was really only one way to describe how Kagome was feeling. And that was...heartily embarrassed. After only half an hour she was beginning to tire. What on earth had happened to the girl who could keep up with Inuyasha all day with only moderate amounts of complaining? Apparently that Kagome had met an untimely end beside the hanyou's sickbed. And while she was at it, she had worried her friends. It was this more than anything that annoyed her. She had been utterly selfish.

Of course, she could always give the excuse, "I can't move around freely with the Shikon no Tama," and be fairly justified in doing so. After all, Inuyasha wasn't doing much of anything these days, Sango was as likely to whack her as help her, and Miroku was no longer the magnificent youkai-Hoover that he once was. Which left Shippo.

Ooh, scary. She could see it now. Any attackers would die...of hysterical laughter.

No, all things considered, she had had every reason to stay put. But now that she was out and about, with the Shikon no Tama clasped firmly around her neck (heaven help her if she lost _that_!) she had to admit that she had possibly taken things a bit too far. Sure, there were still lots of problems to face in the much-too near future, but was that any reason to completely block out the sun? She had forgotten how nice the bright warmth felt on her face. It was almost a shock to come back to it again after so long.

Privately, part of her mumbled that there was an excellent reason for going under voluntary house arrest...and it looked uncannily like her twin. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever - they would eventually have to work their situation out to some end - but that didn't mean she had to look forward to it.

A flicker of movement to her right caught her attention, wrenching her from her depressing train of thought. It had looked like dark robes...

Silently she crept up to the bush that was shielding the person from her, watching as they appeared to prepare for another dash for safety. The girl grinned as a perfectly wicked idea occurred to her. Timing her move exactly right, she lunged over the top of the shrub just as her quarry made to stand up.

This was going to be fun...

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Miroku, rather to his surprise, found himself really getting into this crazy game. There was an unexpected thrill in trying to outsmart the one who was attempting to find him. He had found that hiding behind trees was remarkably effective as manouvres went - you could inch your way around the trunk as the 'seeker' went past, thus avoiding being seen. The only 'danger' point was when it became necessary to move between trees.

Like right now. He took a deep breath, preparing to run for it.

_"Hey you!"_

The shout blasted through his head from close range, making him stand up in shock. And found himself face to face with a laughing Kagome. The monk blinked rapidly and swayed, left a little off-balance by the whole thing. The girl ducked and caught him before he could fall, giggling madly. Her laughter was contagious - he couldn't help but start chuckling along with her.

'You know,' his mind remarked from out of nowhere, 'this is one step away from being an embrace.'

Ah, damn. He was blushing again.

Apparently something of that sort had struck Kagome as well, judging by the way she sucked in a breath rather sharply and was now worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. To his delight, she gave him a nervous smile. "Um...surprise?"

Miroku floundered around mentally for the trademark poise he usually had. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! There are easier ways of killing me, Kagome-sama!"

She tilted her head slightly, pretending to consider it. "But that _was_ easy!" she exclaimed playfully.

Miroku grimaced. "Less embarrassing ways, then."

The girl miko laughed. "Oh, come on - what fun would that be?"

'She's still holding you by the shoulders,' his treacherous mind pointed out helpfully. 'This is a golden opportunity for a lecher...'

A combination of common sense and not a little self-preservation produced a counter argument. 'Remember Inuyasha? Red robes, fluffy ears, really big sword!'

Miroku swallowed, looking over the girl in front of him. And came to a decision. 'Forget Inuyasha.'

And as an afterthought - 'I am _so_ dead.'

He closed his eyes for a second, then chanced another look. 'She's worth it.' The monk leaned forward...and stopped in confusion when her blue eyes suddenly went flat and hard. A cautious second glance showed that she was not looking at him any more - rather, she was looking past him. With an unmistakeable sinking feeling in his gut, he turned around. Brown eyes looked back at him coolly. Kikyou.

'Oh, hell. This was not supposed to happen. Not just as she was laughing again!' He glared pointedly at the undead miko. As ever, she had a rotten sense of timing.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Kikyo was sure that she would never be able to understand this girl from another time. When she had been the same age as the reincarnation, she had spent her days learning the ancient rituals, working in the shrine and tending to the needs of the village. She had never wasted time dashing about like a hyperactive child with absolutely no decorum at all.

She supposed she could be considered jealous, after a fashion.

The miko was momentarily distracted from her observation of the intruder by the sight of the monk hiding behind some bushes. The man was proving to be most interesting, especially when he thought nobody was looking. She had seen some unmistakeable signs in the past few days...that look on his face was very familiar - she had seen it on Inuyasha's face quite often before Naraku came and destroyed everything.

Kikyo wondered if the houshi knew what his face was saying so openly. He was in love with the reincarnation. And the reincarnation appeared to be in love with Inuyasha. How...inconvenient...for everyone concerned. The foolish creature would simply have to learn to live with the inevitable. Inuyasha belonged solely to her - the girl would realize this soon enough. She would be well advised to stick to those within her reach. The houshi would obviously be only too happy to take the role of lover in this case.

The miko reached a decision. It was time to resolve this quarrel.

Wordlessly she walked up to where the reincarnation and the monk were standing. She scoffed inwardly at their silly behaviour, and watched as the merriment drained from the reincarnation's face at her arrival. The monk, she noticed, was rather quick on the uptake - he sensed that something was wrong almost immediately. 'Very different to Inuyasha,' she mused silently, 'he practically had to be hit on the head with the facts before he picked up on anything.'

Idiotic hanyou.

She stared intently at the reincarnation, summoning her to her side without the use of words. The girl seemed to think about it, then nodded in assent and moved towards her cautiously. Her progress was suddenly impeded by the speeding ball of red fur which turned out to be that youkai child that was always hanging around. She suppressed an annoyed sigh.

"Don't go, Kagome! She'll just hurt you, you can't trust her! Please!"

Kikyo looked disdainfully down at the youngster - the brat seemed to forget that they had fought on the same side in the end - but before she could do anything the reincarnation finally spoke. "Shippo-chan, behave yourself! And don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine." Her gaze lifted to meet Kikyo's own eyes - to her surprise the look was completely steady with no sign of flinching.

'Interesting. She has more backbone than I thought.'

The monk looked as though he would very much like to stop her, but the reincarnation merely laid a hand on his arm and he subsided, albeit reluctantly. "Kikyo-sama just wants to talk, Miroku-sama." She walked over to the miko, and the pair moved off to a more secluded place - away from curious ears and eyes. Kikyo found herself begrudgingly admitting that if nothing else, the reincarnation was brave to a fault.

Once they were at what she considered a safe distance from the others, Kikyo turned to face the reincarnation, her face kept carefully blank of any expression. "Inuyasha will be coming with me." Her tone of voice clearly said, 'There will be no arguments.' To her surprise the reincarnation did not immediately start babbling useless protests. Rather, she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

Hmm. Clearly she had given the girl a bit too much credit. "A body such as mine is just that - a body. The ability to think is essential for survival...the ability to feel emotion is not."

The reincarnation seemed to mull this over, then tried again. "But you have your memories of your life, don't you?" She appeared to be waiting for some kind of response, so Kikyo nodded slightly. "Okay, then. So, you remember how you felt about Inuyasha back then?"

Kikyo abruptly got the impression that she was on shaky ground. "I remember."

"And did you love him?"

She closed her eyes, remembering - and reopened them slowly. "Yes, I did." The tension seemed to go out of the reincarnation at this statement, as though she could finally relax once she had received the answer. The two of them stood in relatively peaceful silence for a while. Eventually Kikyo felt that she had to restate her position, in case the other girl had decided to oppose her. "I will take Inuyasha with me to hell. You cannot prevent it."

The reincarnation appeared unexpectedly exasperated. "Yes, yes, I heard you the first time."

Ah, so she did understand. This was a new development, to be sure.

The other girl took a deep breath, bracing herself. "If you could go back to the way things were - be human again, with all the emotions that come with it - would you?" The reincarnation peered out from behind her thick bangs nervously. Apparently this was an important question, so Kikyo decided to give it serious consideration.

If she had the chance...even though it was obviously impossible...what would she do? It was some time before she answered.

"I would."

The reincarnation sighed, looking off to the side at nothing in particular that Kikyo could make out. "I see." She turned back and bowed to the miko politely. "Good afternoon, Kikyo-sama."

Kikyo watched the reincarnation leave. Something very important had happened here, but she didn't quite know what it was. She supposed she would find out in good time.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Unseen by either of the two women, Kaede took all of this in with narrowed eyes. Things were progressing much as she had guessed they would, but the houshi's affections were completely unexpected. This would complicate matters.

Sighing, she juggled her basket from one arm to the other. She was getting too old for this kind of thing. However, she could not deny that she was very curious as to what Kagome was planning. The old woman was exceedingly fond of the young girl, and regarded her very much as the granddaughter she never had. It pained her to see the girl driven to distraction like this, but Fate had decreed that it must be so. It was a terrible weight to place on the shoulders of one so young, but she had every confidence in her young charge. Kagome would do what was necessary, as she had always done before.

Even at the expense of her own happiness.

In that, she mused sadly, she and her sister were very much alike. Kikyo had forgone any semblance of a 'normal' life in favour of of fulfilling her duties as a miko – and she suspected that very soon Kagome would do the same.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

That night Miroku found himself growing more and more concerned. On the one hand, Kagome had abandoned her lonely post by Inuyasha's bedside – which pleased both him and Shippo no end – but she had instead taken to staring into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. And everyone in that room knew that a silent, pensive Kagome boded no good for anyone.

From past experience Miroku knew that Kagome would not be willing to talk properly until everyone else was asleep. So he bided his time, enjoying the way the firelight danced in her eyes and was reflected by her glossy black hair. But in the same turn, the glow from the flames brought her face into sharp relief, highlighting the dark shadows under her eyes and giving her a most melancholy appearance. Those shadows worried him.

Just as Miroku began to despair of his companions ever going to bed, the first mumbled 'goodnight' was heard. This quickly prompted everyone else to retire for the night, leaving only Kagome and himself wide awake. Kagome hadn't moved a muscle as everyone had excused themselves, fixedly gazing into the hearth as though the answers to the universe were hidden inside. There was a gravity in the air that was making Miroku distinctly uncomfortable, and he found himself desperate to lighten the atmosphere.

"You know, Kagome-sama, I still have my blindfold if you need it," he grinned impishly. To his surprise she reacted, slowly turning to face him – but any triumph he might have felt at his success fled at the blank expression in the young miko's eyes. Unable to hide his shock, he stared. Kagome seemed to note his reaction and just as casually appeared to ignore it, electing instead to resume her firegazing.

Mentally scolding himself for being a tactless clod, Miroku composed himself once more and tried again. "You and I have long been able to talk to each other," he began gently, "and I must confess to being rather worried about you right now. So…if there is anything you want to talk about – at all – then I…" His voice trailed off at the sudden look of sadness that crossed her face, making her appear immeasurably older than her years.

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" she asked bleakly. Doing his best to look both comforting and stubborn at the same time, he shook his head. "I didn't think so," she sighed. He frowned as she visibly braced herself, then faltered. "Um…"

"What is it?"

"I…er…could you?" She gestured helplessly at him. "Please?"

A rather tasteless and juvenile remark about never being able to refuse a woman in need crossed his mind, but he ruthlessly squashed it. Levity would not be appreciated right now. Instead he picked up the strip of material and bound his eyes without a word. Then he folded his hands in his lap and sat very still. "Ready?" he asked.

A slight change in air pressure told him that she had moved closer (it was truly amazing what you could feel when you couldn't see) – so when she cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder, he wasn't as surprised as he could have been. Meaning, he didn't jump out of his skin. "Miroku-sama, maybe you should lie down. This might take a while."

Miroku bit his lip and told his unruly self to behave.

Once he was as comfortable as it was possible to be on a hard floor, he nodded. "Ready, Kagome-sama."

He could practically feel her hesitation. "I don't quite know how to explain this." She paused uncertainly, considering. "Haven't you ever wondered why I was the one who came back in time? I never could work it out. I mean – there is the whole 'reincarnation-of-Kikyo' thing, but I don't think that has much to do with it, really. And as for saying that my miko powers were needed now, well, that's just laughable. I don't have many powers to speak of other than purifying the Shikon no Tama and shooting arrows badly."

Personally, the monk thought his dear miko had self-esteem issues.

"No, really-" his disbelief must have shown on his face, " – think about it. Miko and monks in this time are not exactly rare. There are many extremely powerful and well-trained people who could do this so much better than me. So…why me then?" She stopped talking for a moment.

"Do tell, Kagome-sama," he prompted after a few minutes had gone by.

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "Right. Okay. Like I said, I've been thinking about this, and there's only one answer I can come up with that makes any sense. I don't just waste time when I go home, you know – I've been doing research, trying to find information on this era. And there is no mention of the Shikon no Tama. Or of Inuyasha. Or me. Or you, even. There is nothing, which means that nobody else from this time, miko or monk, was ever involved. And something happened – er…well, something will happen…to fix things."

Miroku wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Fix things?" he echoed.

"It's a bit of a time paradox. If a person from this time became involved – someone not in our group, I mean – well, history would change. And it hasn't."

He couldn't help it. He was confused. "Huh?"

"Argh, I'm saying this wrong. Look, so far as everyone in my time is concerned, this never happened. Which tells me that it wasn't supposed to happen. Naraku was not supposed to happen. But no one here could stop him and fix what he'd done - so that it would be as though nothing went on – without changing the course of history. It had to be someone who could come and do what had to be done…and leave just as easily once it was finished so that history wouldn't be affected."

Miroku felt himself go cold.

"See, the person has to be able to leave, so that history wouldn't be changed any more than it had to. And it looks like that person is me."

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. One word rang in his mind, 'No, no, no…'

Abruptly Kagome decided she was done with talking, and moved over to her sleeping bag. Once the rustling noises stopped, Miroku shakily pulled off the blindfold and stared at her with wide eyes.

No wonder she hadn't wanted to look at him, with news like that.

Sleep was a very long time in coming for him that night.

MkMkMkMkMkMk

A/N: That's the last update for a month, as I leave on holiday today! See you then with Ch 6!


	6. Forget Me Not

A/N: Ok, so that was a lot longer than a month! Sorry folks, life caught up with me.

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 6 – Forget Me Not**

A sudden kick to her stomach jolted Kagome from her sleep with no warning. Blearily, she looked around to find the offender. A second kick left her gasping for breath, but at least now she knew who was responsible. Shippo was curled up next to her, obviously caught in a dream of some kind. He was making rather familiar thrashing movements – 'dream Shippo' was either running or fighting, she wasn't sure which.

'I wonder what he's fighting…or running from…or chasing, even.' She smiled fondly. 'If it's anything like last time, he's chasing butterflies again.'

Kick number three was harder than the others and had her frowning – and amending her previous thought. 'Okay…make that really big, nasty butterflies.' She huffed in mock indignation. 'I don't have to put up with this abuse!'

Oh well, at least it was morning and not the middle of the night. If it had still been dark she would _not_ have been happy. Kagome was not by definition what you would call a 'morning person'.

She gingerly shifted Shippo off of her and onto the rest of the sleeping bag, trying desperately not to wake him up. Fortunately he merely sighed and snuggled into the warm covering, still kicking faintly. Silently getting up, Kagome looked around to see who else was awake.

To her surprise, Miroku was still fast asleep – his face for once peaceful and free of worry. It was such an unusual sight that she was tempted to take a photo in case it never happened again. Not that she would be there to see it, of course…maybe she _should_ take that photo.

Heroically resisting the lure of capturing a sleeping Miroku on film – which action would result in a mass-awakening and a lot of cranky people – she grabbed her camera and headed outside. It was becoming clearer every day that her time in Sengoku Jidai was growing short…so there was no time to waste just lying in bed! 'Very likely I've only got a few days left here,' Kagome thought sadly as she walked, 'so I'd better make the most of it.'

MkMkMkMkMkMk

Miroku yawned widely as he came awake, stretching luxuriously as he felt his muscles tingle from the slow movement. He allowed himself this admittedly undignified method of waking up, safe in the knowledge that no-one else would be awake to see.

Well, no-one but Sango, who couldn't care less these days. And she was usually gone when he opened his eyes anyway. He looked around and sure enough, her corner was empty. Shaking his head sadly at the problems that plagued his warrior friend, he glanced oh-so casually over to where Kagome would still be sleeping.

The sleeping bag was empty, except for a dozing kitsune.

Miroku froze, his first reaction being to panic. 'She wouldn't…not without even saying goodbye!' He began to struggle to his feet, tangling himself hopelessly in his suddenly constrictive robes in his haste. Finally freeing himself, he stumbled outside and looked around wildly – nearly crashing headlong into the object of his mad search. Miroku squinted when a shaft of sunlight reflected off of the Shikon no Tama and straight into his eyes. It was a timely reminder.

'Idiot,' he thought in immediate relief, 'she wouldn't leave before the Shikon no tama was taken care of.' Inwardly he smacked himself on the forehead at his assumption. 'And she wouldn't leave her sleeping bag behind either!' The monk watched quietly as the young miko wandered around, still unaware of his arrival, while she took photographs of the surrounding area.

When she had still failed to notice him after a few minutes, Miroku slipped away for a quick dip in the river. His fright had left him distinctly shaken, and he still felt the need to calm down. Hopefully the cold water would help.

MkMkMkMkMk

Sango watched wordlessly as the monk strode off in the direction of the river. As was her habit lately, she had been observing the hut and its inhabitants very closely ever since waking. Until today the routine had not changed – but this morning Kagome had been the first one to come outside. It had been almost comical to watch the monk come blundering through the doorway in an uncharacteristic hurry a little while later. She had seen his face shift rapidly from looking worried, to immensely relieved, to annoyed, and finally to resigned…all in the space of a minute or so. But there was no missing the way his eyes tracked her friend's every movement, nor denying his tendency to lean slightly in whatever direction the girl headed. He caught himself doing this from time to time lately – Sango could tell from the small shake of the head that he would make when he realized. It was like watching someone come out of a trance.

Some part of her mind was muttering that the notorious lecher needed a boomerang to the head, and that Kagome obviously needed protection from the romantically-inclined menace – but the voice drowned under the constant roar of anger that had been present in her thoughts ever since the final battle.

Ever since Kohaku had…died.

A familiar sensation crept into her awareness. Youkai were approaching the village, no doubt in an attempt to wrest the prized Shikon no tama from its guardian. 'As long as that _thing_ exists,' she thought heatedly, 'the village is in danger of youkai attack. What is she waiting for?' The demon exterminator doggedly made her way towards the nearby intruders, relishing the chance to work off some of the rage she was experiencing these days. Without warning, her treacherous subconscious pointed out that getting rid of these stubbornly aggressive youkai would be much easier with Inuyasha to help. And then the answer to her previous question hit her. It was obvious, in hindsight.

Kagome was just waiting for Inuyasha to wake up.

MkMkMkMkMk

Kagome found her feet leading her through the village, eyes drawn to the various sights which she hadn't really had the time to notice before. Indeed, apart from the first (relatively) peaceful days of her time in Sengoku Jidai, the village had mostly raced past her in a speeding blur as Inuyasha dragged her off to find the next Shikon shard. Now that she had the opportunity to slow down and really _look_, she was very pleased with what she saw.

In the manner of mothers and housewives everywhere, the women tended to gather together and discuss everything from teething problems to politics. Of course, also keeping to the pattern, they never let their esteemed husbands know just _how_ much they understood.

In turn, the men prattled on between themselves about how smart they were, how intelligent, how superior – never dreaming that their lowly wives were laughing at them behind their superior backs. And from time to time, they would do some work. Truly, some things never changed.

She took photo after photo.

- Emiko-san and Yoko-san haggling over a basket of vegetables;

- Little Marika-chan chasing her family's chickens around her house;

- A group of girls sitting in a circle under a shady tree, exchanging the latest gossip…

She lowered the camera slowly, her eyes slightly wide and just a bit sad. Without really knowing it, she had gotten to know these people, this…this place.

And she was really, really going to miss it.

It felt oddly like home. Once again her mind started racing futilely, searching from any, absolutely ANY possible loophole that would allow her to stay. It didn't help that in the middle of her mental scramble she espied a distinctly wet-looking Miroku trudging gracefully from the direction of the river.

How did he do that, anyway? Trudging gracefully? It was a typically 'Miroku' way of moving…and she really had to stop her thoughts from wandering like that!

No doubt the…er, the 'graceful trudger' would have something to say about their little talk last night. She was no fool – she had heard his breath suddenly catch, had caught a glimpse of his shocked expression when he thought she wasn't looking. And he had looked…well, devastated. That was somewhat surprising, even though they had certainly become very close in the last few weeks.

Kagome sighed deeply, allowing her feet to carry her wherever they wanted. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if Inuyasha would have anything to say about her leaving.

MkMkMkMkMk

For once, Miroku reflected, the cold water had done what it was supposed to do. After his (rather bracing – brr!) swim, his thoughts had settled down and started to make some kind of sense.

He had a choice. He could oppose Kagome's decision, moping and frowning and generally making the poor girl feel miserable and terribly guilty. Or, he could accept what was going to happen and use the time remaining to his best advantage. (In a completely honourable way, of course!)

The second option was much harder than the first – especially when he was so very firmly _against _her going that if pressed hard enough, he could conceivably start throwing a tantrum – but she would be much happier if her decision was supported by her friends. Including her 'more than friends' friends. He knew that she was expecting a very serious talking to after what she had said the previous night, and was clearly dreading any confrontation. And more than anything, he didn't want her to stop talking to him now.

His mind finally made up, Miroku quickly broke into a jog, catching up with a rather bemused Kagome. "So, Kagome-sama, I was wondering if you would tell me a bit more about that 'future world' of yours? After all – "

He broke off at the sudden elbow to the ribs. Kagome glared pointedly at the arm which had _somehow_ slipped around the girl's waist without his knowledge. He coughed. "Ahem, sorry – habit, you know." The monk quietly removed the offending hold, only to lay his arm comfortably across her shoulders. To his mild surprise he got a wry smile in response. Relieved, he grinned down at her.

"As I was saying – before I was so rudely interrupted – holy men such as myself," he chose to ignore her softly incredulous chuckle, "are known for their love of learning and knowledge. Helps to pass the time, I am told. And what kind of monk would I be if I did not take this chance to learn about the future, of all things?"

They walked in silence for a moment.

"What do you want to know?"

Hmm…

"So where does all that strange food of yours come from?"

MkMkMkMkMk

Sango, although rather tired from the thwarted youkai attack, continued to stealthily watch her comrades as time wore on. It was a predictably silent gathering around the fire that evening. Shippo, nearly the only person who still attempted to start any kind of conversation these days, was just glad to see his beloved Kagome out and about – and seemed to have decided not to run the risk of upsetting her and triggering a relapse in her behaviour. He was, instead of bothering everyone, drawing quietly in the corner.

By comparison, Miroku appeared to be so tightly wound that he might snap at any given moment – but he only had eyes for Kagome, and so missed the sharp look in Sango's eyes which saw everything and revealed nothing.

Kaede sat quietly apart from the others, also keeping an eye on the changing attitudes of the ones under her care. Inuyasha, she noticed, did not look quite as pale as he had before. It was a sign that he was finally improving, and would possibly wake up in a day or so. She wasn't sure what would happen when he did.

Miroku's mind was spinning. In all his years of religious training, he had never tried to fit quite so much new information in all at once. Electricity, cars, school, food – the concept of 'refrigerators' was amazing to him…imagine, food you could keep for longer than a day or so! – television, computers, and who knew what else. Rationally, he knew that for Kagome it was all commonplace, an everyday fact, but for him…it was absolutely incredible. Some of it he had listened politely to, but really wouldn't be able to believe unless he could see it for himself. And there was a limit to what Kagome could fit down the small opening of the well…

But the main cause for his rather nervy behaviour (he couldn't help fidgeting in his place, drawing some curious looks from Kaede) was that he was waiting ever-so impatiently for the others to go to bed already! It was evening – time for fireside conversations, and no interruptions! It was the highlight of his day, not to be missed, and he _just wanted everyone else to go to sleep right now._

Finally he got his wish; people murmured their 'goodnights' and drifted off to sleep, leaving him free to start the new tradition that they had formed. He caught Kagome's eye and gave a little smirk, reaching for the blindfold that he had gotten used to using. To his utter shock, Kagome reached out an impulsive hand and stopped him from picking it up. "No, Miroku-sama…I think by now I'd feel rather silly, making you wear that thing. Leave it off."

Well. This was new.

Cautiously, he shifted around so that he was sitting next to her with his back to the wall. If he moved just an inch or so over, their shoulders would be touching…and he kept that thought firmly to himself. "Why were you taking all of those – erm – fo-tos today, Kagome-sama?"

To his delight, she gave a soft almost-laugh. "Yes, you got the word right. Well, I was taking them so that I wouldn't forget what everything around here looked like." Her voice turned sad. "I've spent so much time here, and I love it so much – I would hate to forget anything."

He began to nod in understanding, but then stiffened as an unwelcome thought occurred to him. "You haven't taken any photos of me, if I recall correctly – should I read anything into that?"

'Please say no, please say no…'

"No! Oh, I would never let myself forget you!" She looked at him suddenly and blushed. "Uh, any of you." The girl brightened. "Anyway, I nearly took a photo of you this morning, but decided not to because the flash would wake everyone."

This time he did nod – and very surreptitiously closed the gap between them, letting their shoulders touch. She didn't appear to notice. "If I may ask a very important question, Kagome-sama?"

She didn't dare turn her head to face him – they were so close! – but she nodded in assent.

"What are you going to do about Shippo when you leave?" He heard her suck in a pained breath sharply, and mentally apologised. But it _was_ an important question. "You know he's not going to take it well – who do you want to look after him? It goes without saying that he can't go off on his own yet."

"I've been thinking about it," she admitted, her eyes on the youkai child asleep on her (their?) sleeping bag. "And I really can't say. I mean, Kaede would look after him well, but maybe he would want to go with some youkai? After all, it's what he is. I think I would have to ask him. He's still not old enough to leave, that's true, but he _is_ old enough to have a say in what happens to him." She sighed despondently. "You're right – he's _really_ not going to take this well at all."

"He's not the only one," Miroku muttered under his breath. The next thing he knew, a small, warm hand was resting very, very lightly on top of his own. Surprised, he turned slightly to meet Kagome's eyes. Did she even know…? Yes, evidently she did, as she was looking at their two hands as she spoke. His heart started skipping beats all over the place. Her touch was unbelievably light…

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly – and in those two words he could hear her apologising for everything that had happened, and everything that was going to happen. He could see unshed tears shining in those amazing blue eyes, and he felt his own throat starting to close up a little. Miroku steadied himself and leaned closer to her – and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know," he sighed. And then without giving her any say in the matter, he looped one arm securely around her shoulders and arranged their position so that she was half-lying with her head resting on his shoulder. She took a breath, as though she was going to argue about this…and then to his silent relief she said nothing. He stroked her long hair gently as he lulled her off to sleep.

"I know."

MkMkMkMk

Hope you're still reading! Sorry I stayed away so long...


	7. A Visitor

A/N: I'm making up for my long absence by updating nice and fast! Hope you like.

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 7: A Visitor**

Miroku woke up to a number of realisations.

His neck felt like it was bent at right angles, and permanently stuck that way –

His back ached as though someone was sitting on him –

He was most unusually warm for that time of day –

Kagome was still asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

Of course, he couldn't say he minded that last part. This was by far the longest time he had been able to be near (and touching!) the object of his affections without fear of being slapped, kicked or punched, or of getting up close and personal with Tetsusaiga. Despite his now screaming muscles, he closed his eyes again and decided to put off moving for the time being. However, much to his annoyance, Kagome took the decision away from him when she began to stir as she gradually woke up.

"Huhh…wha?" she groaned, hiding her face from the sunlight by burrowing into Miroku's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the girl's early morning antics – she was so out of it, he doubted she even knew what she was doing.

"Hello, sleepyhead." He felt her shift and look fuzzily up at him.

"Oh, hello. Tired. Sleep," she commanded peremptorily, closing her eyes in preparation to do just that. And he was going to let her. Honest. But it was all at once out of his hands.

"Kagome! You're awake!" The self-restraint that the precocious kitsune had shown on the previous evening had obviously worn off, Miroku mused ruefully. Now he was practically bouncing off of the ceiling.

Sighing, the pair gave in to the inevitable. The kitsune would not be ignored this morning. "Yes, Shippo, I'm awake." Much to the monk's disappointment the girl moved away, leaving him oddly cold and missing the unaccustomed extra warmth she had brought.

"Ah, Kagome, good morning," Kaede greeted her calmly. "You will be pleased to hear that Inuyasha appears to be rather improved."

Miroku watched with dull eyes and a strangely sore heart as Kagome immediately sprang into action. "Really? You're sure? You think he might wake up soon?" She absent-mindedly gripped the hanyou's hand as she looked to Kaede for confirmation.

He grimaced at the sight. For the life of him he couldn't work out what that fool had ever done to inspire such devotion in the girl. Their first meeting had been less than ideal, he knew. And the boy was brash, rude, insensitive, and violent. He left Kagome to fend for herself – Miroku wasn't sure he would EVER forgive that idiot for that stunt he pulled in their last fight with Naraku – and had a temper to match any volcano he had ever seen. Not that he had seen that many, but one would be enough to see that they both had a tendency to blow up spectacularly.

The monk, observing her dedicated care of the invalid, could feel himself getting very riled up. But just before he lost control of his tongue and said something that he would very likely regret later, Kagome stiffened in alarm. It was a look he knew well. "How many youkai, Kagome-sama?"

She concentrated, biting her lip. He forced himself to look away.

"Three." Oh, no.

"Moving very fast." It couldn't be – not now!

"Kagome! How's my woman? Are you well?"

Damn. Kouga.

MkMkMkMkMk

Kagome raced out of the hut as fast as she could go in an effort to head the visitors off at the pass, as it were. A very familiar sight met her eyes. A proud, strutting wolf youkai was walking around two others who were currently in a crumpled, gasping heap.

"Hi Ginta, Hakkaku," Kagome called out sympathetically. Kouga frowned, rather put out at not being addressed first of all.

A pair of heads were raised wearily. "Good day, Oneesan."

"Hello, Kagome-neesan."

Their duty performed, the two returned to the difficult task of getting to their feet while getting untangled from each other. After a few moments Kagome took pity on the hapless duo and gave them a hand. Shaking her head at the mess they'd managed to get themselves into, she looked over at their leader. "Kouga-kun, why don't you help them?" She gave a final heave, freeing the two friends – and ending up on the ground from the force of her tug.

"Oneesan! Are you alright?"

She laughed. "Ginta, I'm probably better off than you are right now!" It was true – she was relatively unharmed, whereas Ginta was giving a distinct wince when he put much weight on his left foot. The wolf noticed her worried look and hurried to reassure her. "Oh, no, don't blame yourself – it was already sore."

Rather than calming her down as he had intended, the remark had Kagome's impressive temper on the rise. "Kouga-kun! How could you make him run all this way if he was injured?"

Kouga looked a trifle abashed for a moment, then recovered. "I never actually _ordered_ him to come! So you can't say that I made him do anything!"

The girl pursed her lips and raised one sceptical eyebrow at him. "You never do."

"Exactly!" He looked very pleased with himself.

"No, they both follow you without orders, no matter where or when. Honestly, you ought to know better!" she scolded.

Kouga decided that it was high time for a change of subject. "So, where's the dog?" he asked, peering around curiously.

Kagome sighed. "He's in the hut – and no, you are not coming anywhere near him!"

Kouga, who had been intending to go and have a look, stopped with a scowl. "Why not?"

She hesitated. "He's…uh, in bed."

The wolf scoffed. "Asleep? At this time of day?"

"Unconscious."

His brow furrowed. "Ah." He thought for a moment, then came up with a positive thought that made his face clear up brilliantly. "I have you to myself, then! Well, that's good." Before she knew it, he had taken her arm in an unexpectedly courtly gesture. "Where would you like to go?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Go?" she echoed faintly.

"Well, certainly!" he exclaimed, gently pulling her along as he talked. "If dog-boy has been knocked out ever since the battle, then you have been stuck here the entire time! Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but I really don't mind –"

"That's settled then. I'm getting you away from here – only for a little while," he added hastily. "You deserve a rest. Now, where to?" he asked, giving her his best 'charming smile'.

She gave it one last shot. "But I really wouldn't want you to go out of your way –"

"Nonsense!" he cut her off grandly. "Nothing is too good for my woman."

For the second time that day, Kagome gave in to the inevitable. "We'll just go for a walk around here, then," she told him, twisting around to look back at the hut. To her consternation Miroku was standing framed in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly very uncomfortable, she quickly turned back.

This was going to be a very long day.

MkMkMkMkMk

Miroku watched the pair leave, his insides twisting horribly. What was she thinking? Was she thinking at all? Going off alone with a full-blooded youkai who had shown no hesitation in kidnapping her in the past, and had been very obviously pursuing her ever since? If, for any reason, he didn't bring her back safe and sound, he would…he would…um…

He never thought he would actually miss having the Kazaana.

'Damn it, Inuyasha wake up!' he thought irritably. 'Someone's running off with your shard detector – kill, kill, kill!' The monk let out a frustrated sigh. He absolutely hated it when he was reduced to simply waiting for something to happen.

A short distance away, Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged concerned glances. The human was huffing and puffing most alarmingly – was he going to explode? Or worse, lose control completely and follow their leader and his companion? That wouldn't do – Kouga was easygoing, yes, but anyone who interrupted his time with 'his woman' would soon feel the consequences! Painful ones.

Ginta, the more perceptive of the two, looked closer at the distressed human. He didn't look angry, the wolf decided. He looked…more saddened than angered. And that sadness had only appeared at Kouga and Oneesan's departure. His eyes widened.

Ah. His leader had a new rival. Interesting…

"What do you suppose his problem is?" Hakkaku growled under his breath. The human didn't give any sign that he had heard the question.

"He, most unwisely, desires to have Oneesan for himself," Ginta whispered back.

His friend thought about this for a moment. "Well, and why not? After all, if I am any judge of human standards, Kagome-neesan is most attractive!"

Ginta glowered at him. "Oaf!…She is attractive by any standard, human or youkai!"

"You believe so?"

"Why else would Kouga want her?"

"Point taken." A moment of silence. "You think she is attractive, Ginta? You want her for yourself, huh? You'll have to fight Kouga for her, and even without his shards he's hard to beat! Ooh, I wouldn't want to be you when he finds out –"

"No! Shut up!" Ginta yelped in horror, slapping one hand over his friend's mouth in panic. "Don't even joke about that!" he hissed anxiously, looked around for any signs of a very mad wolf youkai coming to attack him.

Hakkaku took the hint and fell silent. Ginta knew it was too good to last. His friend was nothing if not a loud-mouth…

MkMkMkMkMk

Miroku sat on the ground, entertaining himself by eavesdropping on the very animated conversation going on between the two wolves. It was almost as good as listening to Kagome taking a dig at Inuyasha, really. But those battles of wit tended to be brief, ending in frayed tempers, a hanyou tantrum and a string of 'sit's. He wondered what the outcome of this little scuffle would be.

MkMkMkMkMk

"I still think you like her."

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do n- oh, for the love of Kami-sama, hold your tongue!" There was a brief pause. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Ngh-mmb-nm-unh!"

Ginta let out a long-suffering sigh. "Not literally, you halfwit. Let go of your tongue, idiot, you look like a fool."

MkMkMkMkMk

Miroku's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, his sides aching. This was fantastic! Who knew youkai could be this much fun? As for the winner – well, if he were a betting man (which he wasn't, naturally…he was a monk! Ahem, moving on…) his money would be on Ginta.

They were still talking, he noticed. What next?

MkMkMkMkMk

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Well, you said –"

"Hakkaku –"

"You told me to!"

Ginta blinked, stunned. "Since when do you do what I tell you to?"

Hakkaku grinned sheepishly. "Actually…I thought it sounded like fun!"

Ginta's voice was flatly disbelieving. "Fun."

"Yeah! You should try it, it feels a bit strange, but –"

"Hakkaku."

"Hn?"

"Shut up." He looked sideways at his friend. "And let go of your tongue – again."

"But it feels funny! Look, I'll show you." He moved towards Ginta, grinning.

Ginta eyed him warily, shuffling backwards slightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm showing you, like I said! Now stop being such a stick in the mud and come here!"

"No! Get away from me – and my tongue – you moron!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Imbecile! Back off!"

"And I still reckon you like Kagome-neesan, by the way."

"Argh! I'm going to kill you – BEFORE Kouga does!"

MkMkMkMkMk

Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth and ran for it. It wouldn't do to be found laughing hysterically at youkai nearby, no matter how friendly they appeared to be.

MkMkMkMkMk

After pounding his stupid friend into the ground and extracting a promise of silence – one that would hopefully last indefinitely – Ginta completely forgot about his plan to tell Kouga of his new potential rival. He would remember this later and quite wisely decide to hold his tongue.

Not literally.

MkMkMkMkMk

That night, as the little group made up their customary gathering, Miroku found himself at a bit of a loss. He had seen Kagome return, much subdued, and watched Kouga and his still-squabbling companions disappear into the surrounding forest. Upon recollection, Kouga had not looked happy, which could only mean that Kagome had finally been able to break the bad news to him. That she was leaving.

That, or that she loved Inuyasha. Either way, he was in for a letdown. The monk wished, not for the first time that day, that he knew what had been said. It wasn't that he was particularly nosy – oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to know! Not least because ever since the wolf had left, Kagome had acted as though her mind was miles away. One whole day of Kagome acting so vaguely absent-minded…no matter who she was around…was enough to send his mind into overdrive. What could she be thinking about so constantly?

MkMkMkMkMk

Kagome's conscience simply would not let her rest. Her mind kept replaying scenes from her discussion with Kouga that day, leaving her with a terrible sense of guilt. Intellectually, she knew that she had done nothing wrong, but she hated being the cause of anyone's pain…like she had today. It had been rather unexpected – she had always assumed that the wolf youkai was not so very serious in his claims. But it now appeared that he had been completely in earnest.

_Kagome found it strange to be walking along with her most ardent suitor in relative silence. She tried glancing sideways at her friend a few times, only to find the wolf youkai staring straight at her. Unnerved, she decided to keep her eyes fixed firmly to the front. _

_Kouga's_ _voice startled her out of her reverie. "There's something different about you."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked shakily._

_He stopped walking, forcing her to stop also, or else leave him behind. "It's not just that you're too white from staying inside for too long – which you are," he said a mite reproachfully. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and looked down. A clawed hand slipped under_ _her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eye. She gulped surreptitiously, unable to look away. "You don't smile. You don't laugh out loud like you always do. You're quiet and withdrawn, and it's so strong that I can practically see it."_

_Kagome didn't know what to say. Of all possibilities, the last thing she had ever imagined was the wolf youkai turning out to be so dangerously observant._

"_Is it…the Shikon no Tama? Is that what has changed you like this?" Honest concern shone in his eyes, and Kagome guiltily admitted to herself that it was time to come clean._

"_In a way, that's exactly what it is," she sighed._

_Kouga_ _frowned. "What do you mean, 'in a way'?"_

_Kagome sat down on the grass, settling herself in preparation for what she knew would not be a pleasant chat. Kouga remained standing for a moment, decided that he didn't want to tower over his woman like that, and sat a little awkwardly alongside her. _

"_Kouga-kun, you know how I come from a different time to be here?" He nodded, slightly confused. "Well, I have to go back."_

"_For how long?"_

"_For always._ _You see-"_

_Kouga_ _exploded. "Is that mangy mutt making you go away? He's got no right! I'll tear him to pieces before I let him force you to leave!" His eyes glinted dangerously, bloodlust taking a clear hold. _

_Kagome grabbed his arm before he could leap up and away from her. "No! No, it's not like that at all! I promise, it isn't! Inuyasha hasn't done anything, he hasn't even been awake to do anything! I swear it!"_

_Gradually the wolf calmed, the momentary madness draining away from his expression. "What is it then?" he gritted out stiffly, not quite back to normal._

"_I…I've chosen…it will be easier this way," she fumbled hesitantly._

"_Easier?" His tone was incredulous, and full of hurt. She winced. "Easier for you, maybe! What about those of us who are left here without you? What are we supposed to do, eh?"_

"_Just – just keep on living like you always have. My leaving won't make such a huge difference, you know. Everything will keep going like it always has…the way it should have been all along."_

_Kouga's_ _bitter laughter cut her explanation short. "The way it always has? Kagome, don't you see? I don't want it to be the way it always has! I want it the way it could have been!"_

"_There was never any other way, Kouga-kun. It was always going to be this way, I know that now."_

"_How do you know that? How?" he demanded, his voice laced with desperation._

"_I…" she floundered, looking for an answer. "I just do." To her astonishment, she found herself pulled roughly to her feet without any warning._

"_It's not good enough, Kagome! Are you sure? Are you really sure that this is what you want?" His eyes searched hers frantically, looking for something that they couldn't seem to find._

"_I'm sure," she sighed, saddened by the effect her words were having. Before she even knew he had moved, she was wrapped in a warm embrace, surprisingly gentle considering the strength of the person holding her. Her eyes snapped wide open when she felt him kiss her cheek –a loving, lingering kiss that left no doubt of the affection behind it._

"_Are you still so very sure?" he murmured in her ear, his voice husky and low._

_She steeled herself, forcing her voice to come out clear and strong. "Yes, I am." She was only slightly surprised to feel her throat tighten and her eyes start stinging when he finally let her go, defeated._

"_Very well, then." He turned and walked back towards the village, not speaking another word except to bid her goodbye._

MkMkMkMkMk

Miroku couldn't stand it any longer. She kept sighing, and muttering to herself, and sighing again…he had to know!

"Kagome-sama?" he asked cautiously. Her eyes turned tiredly to meet his own concerned gaze. "Can I ask what is wrong?"

"You can ask," she countered wearily, "but you won't necessarily get an answer."

"Hmm." He supposed he should have seen that one coming. What to do, what to do…? He noticed her give a slight shiver. "Are you cold, Kagome-sama?"

"Huh? Oh, a little, I guess. Shippo seems to want the fire all to himself this evening." Sure enough, the little kitsune had taken up the largest amount of warm floor space, unconsciously leaving the others to freeze in the darker corners.

"Perhaps I can warm you up a little?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. The monk was truly stunned when Kagome didn't take any notice of the obvious innuendo and told him to go ahead.

'Wow, she must be out of it! That's never worked before,' he mused, shocked. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he immediately seated himself beside the girl and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pressing her down to rest on his own shoulder comfortably. His amazement knew no bounds when the young miko actually snuggled into him for the extra warmth. 'I'm dead…I've died and gone to heaven.'

"What happened out there today? I was worried, you know," he mumbled into her hair.

"I told him the truth," Kagome said quietly.

"And that was?" He held his breath waiting for her reply.

"That I had to go back to the future," she answered. Then he felt her shake, a light laugh reaching his ears.

"What's funny?"

"Back to the future. It's the name of a movie I saw once. The similarity is striking, it just struck me as being rather ironic."

Miroku had to admit that she had lost him there. "Whatever you say, Kagome-sama. As long as it makes sense to you."

The pair fell silent. After a while, Kagome sighed again. "I never expected him to give in so easily, really."

"Who?" As if he had to ask.

"Kouga-kun. He's always been so adamant about me being his, that I'm some kind of property that he's laid claim to. First he thought that Inuyasha had done something stupid to make me go, but after I'd explained it all…he just agreed and left."

'Agreed and left? Not much of an avowal of love! Kouga, you're an idiot…but thanks.'

"In a way, I'm glad he just went like that. Makes it a bit easier to bear, you know?"

_Easier for you, maybe! What about those of us who are left here without you?_

He felt her shiver again. "Still cold, Kagome?"

She didn't seem to notice that he had left the 'sama' off of her name. "A little. I just want to go to sleep, okay?"

This time it was his turn to sigh. "Of course, Kagome. Of course." He pushed her upright, shrugged out of his heavy outer cloak and draped it around the both of them, pulling her down once more to rest on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Mm, much," she answered sleepily. She fell fast asleep almost immediately. Miroku stayed awake for a while longer, just enjoying the feeling of having her so close. Who knew how long it would last now? Inuyasha was improving daily, that much was rather obvious now.

And when he woke up? What then? He didn't really want to know.

MkMkMkMkMk

A/N: Please review! I promise I'll update again soon.


	8. The Age Old Question

A/N: Sorry, sorry! -- Bows and grovels --I know it's been ages. However, I am stuck in bed with flu, so I have some time up my sleeve now. Enjoy (and please review, it's such an encouragement).

Disclaimer: Still not mine, worse luck.

* * *

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 8: The Age-Old Question**

As he woke up to a face full of glaring sunlight, Miroku reflected that he was sleeping later and later as the days wore on. He really had to find a spot away from the door so that he wouldn't be blinded by the dawn in the mornings if he was going to keep this up. And as for sleeping in, well, this could definitely become a habit. Why?

Because he was sleeping in beside Kagome, who was simply too cute and trusting for her own good. However, Miroku was learning, much to his chagrin, that the more trusting she was, the less inclined he felt to do anything remotely untrustworthy. This was rather inconvenient – his reputation was ruined if this ever got out!

Take his current situation for example. Apparently he and Kagome had slept so late that the others hadn't bothered waiting around. In other words, they were alone except for Inuyasha. He scowled quickly at the corner – comatose fools didn't count. So, alone. With Kagome. Kagome was asleep. This was an unprecedented opportunity! And what was he doing?

Well, that was easy to answer. He was being a sap of the highest order, feeling the strangest compulsion to protect and look after the person so comfortably wrapped up in his arms. It was unheard of!

Hmm, speaking of 'looking after' people, there was something he had wanted to know for a while now. Miroku gently shook the girl awake, the question burning in his brain. "Kagome-sama?"

"Nghwaahrmm?" Well, Kagome never was at her best in the mornings.

"Kagome-sama."

"Wha… (yawn) what is it, Miroku-sama?"

"Why did you look after me?"

Kagome blinked. "What brought this on?"

"Never mind…why did you?"

He felt her shift to stare up at him…well, at his chin…she was short…

"Your mind is a mysterious thing, monk. Why on earth would you think about this, weeks later, in the morning no less?" Before he could come up with an answer, she settled back down. "Well, if you really want to know…"

Miroku held his breath, waiting.

* * *

Kagome was a little bewildered at her own reaction to a perfectly honest and valid question, to tell the truth. Just why was she so nervous about answering this? It didn't make any sense to her, and so she gave herself a stern mental shake and told herself to get it together. "Because the others don't take you seriously." Judging by the start he gave, that wasn't quite the answer he had expected to hear. She hurried on to explain. "Well, you have to admit, in the past they haven't! Sango would have thought that you were just fishing for attention in some way, Inuyasha was…well, he was a little distracted at the time, Shippo wouldn't have known what to do in any case, and Kaede had villagers to look after, let alone any of us!" She finished, biting her lip anxiously.

"So, you're saying you did it only because no one else would?"

"No!" she gasped, stung by the comment. "That's not what I-" The girl broke off mid-sentence as the monk gave her shoulders a warning squeeze.

"Now, those are all good reasons in theory, but it is a rather cold approach to things. And if there's anything that you're not, it's cold. You had to have had a good reason…and I would really like to know what it was."

"Well," she tried again, "you know I was upset that you got hurt while I was gone-"

"Guilt? I don't think so…does that mean that if it had happened while you were here, it wouldn't have mattered so much?"

"No!"

"Well then?"

"Mph, fine! A few things really," she admitted sheepishly.

Miroku grinned. "I'm all ears!"

"Well…as much as I shouldn't say this – because your ego is frighteningly large as it is – you're a strong, capable and independent person. And it just seemed so…wrong for you to be laid up like that, I had to do something. I mean, I'm used to coming back and seeing you wandering around the village, or running away from Sango," she smiled, "but instead I found you lying alone in the dark with bandages over your eyes. And it seemed so…very sad. I wanted you back the way you were."

He sighed, rather pleased. "Thank you. Was that all, or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Erm, this is kind of silly…but after I found out what happened, I went home, where it was safer, and I tried to do things while blindfolded, to see what it was like." She shook her head slowly. "I've never done anything that hard in my life! I kept bumping into people, knocking things over...I know I stepped on Buyo once, I still have the scratches…I couldn't keep my balance, I had no sense of distance, loud noises scared me silly, and all I wanted to do after a while was to curl up in bed and not move. It was just so hard, and you were handling it so well – you were calm, you still had a sense of humour – I admired you so much for that, you really have no idea how much."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku murmured, genuinely touched. "You did that for me?"

"Well, yes," she said quietly, not looking up. "And I…um…"

Miroku had been prepared to let the conversation end, up until that point. But he gave no sign of this as the young miko appeared to be offering an extra snippet of information. "Go on," he urged her quickly.

"I liked talking to you. I found out that you were nice, rather witty, fun, clever in your own way, you give great advice (as long as women aren't involved in any way) and you make a very good listener. And – you took me seriously, which I don't really get all that often." Kagome looked away suddenly, a little embarrassed at having said that last part out loud.

There was plenty that Miroku could say to that, but he chose to remain silent. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away by being…well, pushy. And at least he finally had his answer.

* * *

In the end it was Shippo who brought about the end of those quasi-peaceful days. Children, after all, are not known for their tact and diplomacy. If they want to say something, they say it!

The entire group was huddled in Kaede's hut that night. Nobody felt like staying out late, as there was a definite chill in the air. Winter was on its way. And so it was that every single one of them heard the kitsune's shrill voice pipe up out of nowhere. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to wish for?"

Kagome blinked, and then swallowed nervously. "Well now, Shippo, I haven't really decided." She threw a look at Miroku which clearly screamed, 'help me!'

"Perhaps you can help her, Shippo," he broke in smoothly. "Give her some suggestions. What would you wish for?"

This appeared to buy them some time as the little kitsune started thinking hard. Kagome quickly mouthed 'thank you' and gave the monk a grateful smile. Miroku suddenly felt like he was floating.

"I know!" Shippo finally squealed. "I would wish that you would stay here forever, and not go back to that other place!"

'You and me both, kid,' Miroku thought ruefully.

"Oh, Shippo, you know that's impossible," Kagome said gently.

"But it's a wish! On the Shikon no Tama! Nothing is impossible with that wish!" the youkai exclaimed indignantly.

Miroku hid a small smile with his hand. 'Took the words right out of my mouth.'

Kagome gave a little groan and started trying to explain. "You're right in a way, Shippo – it would be possible for you to wish the well closed with me on this side. But I would be very sad because I could never see my family, or my world, ever again. And you don't want me to be sad, do you?"

'Nice dodge, Kagome,' Miroku thought glumly as the kitsune started to panic slightly.

"No, no no! I don't want you to be sad, Kagome! I just – like it when you're here. But if it'll make you sad, I won't make you stay, okay?"

Kagome gathered the now crying kit into her arms, desperately searching for a way to change the subject. "Miroku-sama, what would you wish for?" she finally asked. The houshi just shook his head and gave a small grin.

"I'm afraid I can't say, Kagome-sama – I have to side with Shippo on this one. The little runt took my idea."

Kagome looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What came out was a strangely twisted grimace. Quickly she turned away. "Kaede, what would-"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I would wish for, Kagome?" came a low voice from the darkened corner of the room. The voice was slightly rough from having not been used in quite a while, but it had certainly lost none of its impact. Stunned, Kagome mutely nodded at her friend to continue. Sango moved forward slowly, her burning eyes flickering eerily in the firelight. "Bring Kohaku back," she stated forcefully. "If I know you, Kagome – and I do – you'll want to right the wrongs of Naraku. _Bring him back._"

"Sango, I…I don't know if that is such a good idea," Kagome began cautiously.

"What? How can you say that? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, but-"

"But nothing! You _know_! You know that it's all I've wanted this whole time! I won't get another chance to get my family back…bring my brother back!"

"Bring him back to what?" Kagome burst out suddenly. "He is just a kid – his family, his village, everything he had is gone, he's been turned into a murderer by a hanyou – he'd go mad with the knowledge of all that!"

"I would help him," Sango ground out, her hands balled into white-knuckled fists.

"You're in no condition to help yourself, let alone anyone else!" Kagome snapped, immediately clapping her hand over mouth in shock, unable to believe that she had just said that to her best friend.

Sango stood, shaking in anger. "I never would have believed you capable of this." And with that final parting shot, the demon exterminator stalked out of the hut in a fury.

* * *

The atmosphere was very strained for the remainder of the evening. Rather than bring up what was turning out to be a most painful subject, Miroku sought to divert Kagome's attention to a less hurtful question.

It was by no means harmless, but it was less hurtful overall.

"Do you think the well will be sealed when it comes time for you to leave?" Miroku held his breath as he waited for her answer. Kagome frowned in thought, her brows furrowed in a way that he couldn't call anything but 'cute'.

"I don't think so. I mean, it could, I guess – but I really don't know. It can't be simply that the Shikon no Tama being so close to the well that night opened it."

It was Miroku's turn to look confused. "Why not?"

"Because," she explained patiently, "it was inside me all my life. And that certainly wasn't the first time I had ever been inside the well house. I played in it all the time when I was a kid."

"Ah," the monk murmured, baffled. "Then why do you have to leave permanently?"

"Well, it's just a feeling I have…it would be wrong for me to stay," the girl mumbled. Miroku was intrigued when she couldn't seem to meet his eyes as she said this.

'This makes no sense…something isn't adding up here. And I _will_ find out what it is.'

Out aloud he said, "Oh well, that's a shame. We can't trap you on this side of the well if it's just going to stay open…darn."

Taken aback, Kagome stared and then gave an incredulous giggle. "Only you, Miroku – only you!" He joined in the easy laughter, relieved that she didn't take his little 'joke' badly. She obviously didn't realize that he had actually been perfectly serious.

Once the laughs had subsided, the pair sat in companionable quiet. However, Miroku was still somewhat shocked to see tears running silently down Kagome's face. "Kagome-sama?" he questioned carefully, moving a bit closer to put a comforting arm loosely around her shoulders. He was guiltily pleased when she gave up the struggle to stay composed and clung to him like a child.

"I'm losing her, Miroku! I'm losing her, my best friend. I can't bear it that she blames me, I really have no choice, it's not my fault, and she _hates_ me now." Miroku gathered her into a tight hug, alternately patting her back and stroking her hair in an effort to calm the sobbing girl. Eventually she fell asleep, worn out from the storm of emotions of that evening. Miroku didn't let her go, unwilling to lose his prize. And as he carefully manoeuvred them both to rest more comfortably, he couldn't help but wonder…

What would the morning bring?

* * *

Next up…the moment we've all been waiting for! (Please review – I know I'm begging, but I'm finding it hard going with this one!) 


	9. No More Time

A/N: Imagine my absolute horror when I discovered that I had lost this chapter! Thank goodness for notebooks and scribble pads, that's all I can say.

Disclaimer: I may love it dearly, but it's clearly not mine.

* * *

**The Way It Has To Be**

**Chapter 9 – No More Time**

Kagome woke up in a panic, hearing Shippo's shrill cries through her sleep. "She's gone! I can't find her Kagome, she's gone!"

"Who's gone, Shippo?" she asked, knowing the answer but dreading it all the same.

"Sango! And Kirara isn't here, her boomerang's missing – and she took all of her exterminator stuff, too!"

Kagome dimly felt Miroku sit up beside her, ready to help if she needed it. She was grateful for the tacit reassurance he provided simply by staying close. Very reluctantly she turned her eyes to the corner where Sango had hidden herself in plain view for the past week. True to Shippo's word, the space was completely bare of any belongings, making it clear that Sango had very quietly packed and left while they were all asleep. It was as though she had never been there.

The impact suddenly hit her like a hammer blow, and she found herself gasping for air. She had to get outside, quickly – her nerves wouldn't let her sit still any longer. Kagome hastily extricated herself from Miroku's arms (never even stopping to wonder how she kept getting there lately) and bolted. Miroku made to get up and follow her, only to be held in place by a grim-faced Kaede.

"Let her go," she warned him. "She won't thank you for interfering right now. Wait until she's had time to calm down." The monk fretted at being stopped, but he also realised that it was most likely very sound advice. After all, he knew from long experience how women acted when upset. Hit first, apologise later. He decided to wait.

* * *

Kagome watched her friend make his way over to where she was sitting, his eyes trained on her the whole time. 'Probably trying to work out whether I'm going to bite him if he gets too close,' she told herself sourly. "It's alright – you're safe to approach," she called. He noticeably picked up his pace and strode over, seating himself beside her on the grass.

"Kagome-"

"It's probably better this way, you know," she interrupted him, her voice sounding strangely flat. "If she had stayed around here, it would have reminded her constantly of what she had lost, and she wouldn't have been able to move on from it. This way, she can start afresh somewhere new – somewhere where no-one knows about all this."

"And what about you, Kagome?" Miroku asked her softly.

She turned her head away. "I'm fine."

Miroku made an unconvinced noise, but kept his peace. If she wanted to deal with it this way, he would let her. "Miroku, what will _you_ do after all this is finished?" She looked sideways at him, demanding an answer with her eyes. To tell the truth, Miroku was at a bit of a loss – he hadn't thought about what he would do _afterwards_ – he hadn't wanted to. It would have been like admitting that she was actually going to leave them…leave him.

"I'm not sure. Most likely I'll go back to being the 'wandering monk."

"Ah." She paused. "I have a favour to ask, if you don't mind?"

"Anything," he promised immediately. "Just name it."

"Would you leave, _before_ I do? It's just that, it's going to be hard enough to go as it is, and the last thing I think I could handle would be a long, drawn-out goodbye." She pictured the entire group – Kikyo somehow included – watching her as she went down the well, and shuddered. "No, I really don't think I could do that. Would you, please?"

Miroku found himself more than a little pained at the request. "If it would make it easier for you," he began slowly, "then I will agree." He felt the sudden need to make it less of a big deal than it was for him. "After all, if I'm leaving anyway, then what difference does it make? I'm leaving, you're leaving, we're all leaving, so who cares either way?" He was hurt now, and showing it. His replies were growing increasingly sarcastic, and more than slightly bitter at the whole messy situation. "In fact, I've rather missed the old way of doing things – that's the problem with being in a group, you have to abide by other people's wishes. No, going around alone is much better – I can't wait to get back to it, really."

He wanted to take the words back as soon as they left his mouth – this was NOT like him – but it was too late. He watched ashamedly as Kagome bit her lip in distress. "You mean nothing will have changed for you, with everything that's happened to us…everything we've done?"

"I never said that," Miroku broke in hurriedly, trying to make amends for his previous behaviour. "Not at all. Things have changed – _I've_ changed." He saw her eyes flick almost involuntarily to his once-cursed hand. "No, not just because I lost the Kazaana. I've changed – me, as a person." He ran a shaky hand over his face. This girl was driving him mad with her inability to see. Couldn't she _see_? Observing her rather confused expression, he took a deep breath and plunged right in.

"I'll go back to the life I had, but it won't be the same. Every day I will miss you. Every day I'll be wondering what you're doing, whether you're happy or upset, whether you miss us – me – half as much! You made me care about things when I didn't think I could anymore. I can never, ever really go back to the way I was!" Miroku leant forward and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly so that she couldn't escape. "I don't know how you've missed it, it seemed blindingly obvious to me," he said in a much calmer tone, "but you've managed to affect me here," he lifted a hand from her to touch his head, "and most importantly, _here_." He laid the hand over his heart, watching closely for her reaction.

She seemed, well, stunned. And it didn't improve much when he abruptly lost all patience and quickly pressed his lips to hers before his courage left him completely.

Kagome drew back from him, her eyes opened wide. Suddenly embarrassed, Miroku let go of her and stood up. "Forgive me, Kagome-_sama_," he said stiffly, "I shouldn't have done that." Head hung low, he slowly walked away. Kagome watched him go, her fingers absently brushing her mouth in wonder. She was about to call him back when a cry tore through the air.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is awake!"

* * *

Kaede watched through tired eyes as Miroku burst through the doorway, closely followed by Kagome herself. "Inuyasha?" she gasped out, eyes frantically searching for her long-time friend and protector. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kikyo looking towards the hut, but not moving any closer.

"What the hell happened?" a voice rasped. Two golden eyes glowed at them from the bed, demanding answers – NOW!

Kagome, predictably, was the one to step forward and try to explain. "Inuyasha, you've been unconscious since the last battle with Naraku. So, ever since then, we've been looking after you here." The hanyou's eyes began to wander as she spoke, his mind obviously on something else. "Of course, you were very badly wounded, and so was Sesshoumaru," – his ears perked up at that bit of news – "and I was hurt around the ribs a bit when Kagura blew a whole pile of us into a wall at one point…"

Miroku's temper sparked when he heard that. She was injured and didn't tell anyone? That was dangerous…and so very typically Kagome. She was still speaking when Inuyasha broke in abruptly. "Where is Kikyo? Is she alright? I want to see her!"

Miroku couldn't stand it. He had watched Kagome wear herself out with worry for this idiot, and now she was going to be brushed aside? "I'm disgusted, Inuyasha! You heard for yourself, Kagome-sama was injured. Aren't you going to ask how _she_ is? How badly she was hurt? Are you really that selfish?" He ignored Kagome's desperate attempts to shut him up and bulldozed on. "She has stayed with you through good and bad, regardless of herself, and this is how you thank her?"

"I have _eyes_, bouzu!" Inuyasha snapped irritably. "And I can see that she's fine. After all, she's right in front of me."

"That's not the point, fool," the monk hissed angrily. "The point is, you're an ungrateful wretch who doesn't know a good thing when he sees it!"

"Enough!" Kagome shouted over the top of the squabbling men. "Inuyasha, Kikyo is right outside. If you would like, I can go and get her for you."

"Feh!" was the reply. She rolled her eyes and latched onto Miroku's arm, dragging him away from Inuyasha's bedside. The hanyou, despite his harsh words, watched this action with narrowed eyes.

"Miroku, please, calm down. This won't help anything, and it doesn't matter so much anyway, right?" she pleaded in a hushed whisper.

He shook his head stubbornly. "How can you put up with this, Kagome-sama?"

"Because I have to!" she answered strongly. "Don't you understand that yet? Now, I'm going to get Kikyo and bring her here, because that's what he wants. If I don't, he'll just try and get up to look for her himself, and he's not ready for that yet. And you, my dear monk, are going to either stay and be your polite self, or you're going to leave them alone. Got it?" She really was scary when she was mad.

"Got it."

"Good." She walked out. Miroku stood still for a moment, considered his options, then went outside himself. There was no way he was staying cooped up inside with those two!

* * *

Inuyasha watched in confusion as the monk strode out of the hut, muttering angrily to himself. 'Since _when_ did Kagome go around holding that bouzu by the arm, and whispering in his ear?' he thought in bewilderment, a dark glower on his face. 'I have _definitely_ missed something here.'

The next thing to cross his mind was an image of the completed jewel that he had spotted hanging around the girl's neck. Finally, the end was in sight! He had completely lost track of how long it had been since their difficult quest had started.

His train of thought was lost as he saw Kikyo very calmly enter the hut. She was as coldly beautiful as ever – but he was sure he could still see the warmth buried deep inside her. He was certain that he would eventually be able to draw her out once more…but if not, he wouldn't mind so much.

Gods, how he loved this woman!

"Hello, Inuyasha."

* * *

Miroku found himself hard put to maintain his usual aura of calm that evening. Inside he was still hopping mad about the events of the day just gone. However, he was a bit unclear on who he was more angry with – Inuyasha for being so rude, or himself for daring to kiss the young miko.

The monk looked back at the hut with a ferocious glare. Inuyasha was adamant that Kikyo not leave his sight, and for once the zombie was complying. So, Miroku had removed himself from the small dwelling in very short order, and was now pretty much resigned to sleeping outdoors that night. He didn't even have Shippo for company, as the gregarious kitsune, curious to a fault as always, seemed unwilling to lose the chance of studying the famous Kikyo up close. Miroku had just decided to go for a short stroll when he saw Kagome making her way over to him.

"I'm impressed, Kagome-sama. You lasted a whole hour longer than I did in that place."

Trepidation written on her face, the girl merely shrugged awkwardly. "I have to get used to the idea, and running away won't help with that."

"And yet here you are, outside," Miroku pointed out.

Kagome's lip twisted in wry humour. "Yes, well, I never said that I'd get used to it _straight away_."

"Ah, yes," he allowed. An uncomfortable silence ensued, lasting until Miroku's accursed curiosity (and that still-new conscience of his) prodded him into speaking. "Actually, to be honest I'm surprised that you're out here with me at all, rather than staying inside – no matter how uncomfortable," he admitted rather ashamedly.

Kagome blushed at his indirect reference to their sort-of kiss earlier that same day. "Well, I suppose I don't mind so much, considering." She blushed deeper, her expression shy.

"Considering what?" Miroku dearly wanted to know.

"Oh, wh…well, this whole awful week has put everyone under a lot of pressure, including you," –

'An understatement if I ever heard one,' Miroku thought drily.

" – and I figured, knowing what you're like, it was just sort of like an instinctive reaction. You couldn't help it!" she finished triumphantly.

Miroku blinked at her. The mind of Kagome was a weird and wonderful thing at times. He wondered, if it were ever possible to see inside of it, whether it would be filled with those fluffy clouds and sparkly things that he had seen in those picture books she sometimes brought. 'And you accuse me of having not changed, Kagome – you're as naïve and wilfully blind as ever.'

"So, you think I kissed you because…"

"I am a girl, and I was there!" she nodded. Could she be serious? Yes, he had been a bit of a lecher (by necessity, his mind supplied firmly) in the past, but he had never actually done that so – so callously, so mindlessly! 'Kissed her because she was there! Hmph!' he fumed inwardly.

Er…well, maybe when he was younger…he…he…he didn't want to think about this anymore. It was making his head hurt.

Shaking his head, Miroku sighed quietly. "No, I assure you, that wasn't the reason." He pondered his options, weighing the odds very carefully. How to make her understand?

Kagome, for her part, sounded somewhat breathless. "Then what was it?"

Mind made up, he nodded to himself and stepped forward. Before she could react, he had her firmly in his arms and was kissing her once again. However, this time it was not an unplanned thing. He tried with all his might to put every ounce of feeling that he had into the kiss, attempting to show this clueless, wonderful being just what she did to him. Dimly he realised that his hands had moved, one wound in her hair and holding her still, the other cradling her waist tightly. She felt so good against him, warm and soft, and so incredibly alive.

He was most satisfied to feel that she had gotten over her initial shock and was beginning to respond. All of his senses had zeroed in on her, and the rest of the world did not matter at that moment. He couldn't quite stop the disappointed groan that escaped him when she came to her senses and tried to struggle free of his hold.

"Now do you see the reason, Kagome?" he murmured, his voice husky from the emotions raging through him.

"M-Miroku-sama," –

"I think we can drop the 'sama' by now, can't we?" he suggested softly, letting his fingers tangle in the dark strands of her hair.

"Ooh! You're making this so hard!" she moaned.

He didn't appear to have heard her. "Now, that wasn't because you are simply here. It was because I wanted to. Because you drive me absolutely insane and I just can't get you out of my mind for even a minute. Because I lo – "

"Don't!" she cried desperately. "Oh, please don't!" She steeled herself and pulled away firmly. "You can't say something like that, Miroku, not when I'm going away. Don't you know how difficult this is for me as it is?"

Miroku felt something twist inside him when he saw tears start to form in her eyes. In his flustered state, he didn't quite understand exactly what they meant. All he knew was that the only way he knew how to show her had ultimately failed, and it was time to beat a hasty retreat. Hopefully he could face the coming days with some semblance of dignity intact.

"Forgive me, Kagome," he said quietly. "I will bid you goodnight." And with that, he turned and walked away. He did not know that Kagome, more perceptive than he gave her credit for, had seen the flash of hurt in his eyes before he left.

He also did not know that amber-coloured eyes had observed everything that had gone on, and that their owner was snarling – and coming his way with incredible speed.

* * *

Uh-oh, Miroku – watch out! Inuyasha's on the war path.

And my thanks to Mrs Bennington, who was kind enough to review Chapter 8. Thank you!


End file.
